1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved bolt dock for a door lock, and particularly a bolt dock that is capable of locking automatically when the door is closed and preventing the bolt from deforming.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional door lock 1 as shown in FIG. 1 generally includes an outer handle 11, an inner handle 12 and a bolt assembly 13. The bolt assembly includes a dead bolt 131 and a latch bolt 132. As the latch bolt 132 is smaller and tends to occur deformation after being used for a period of time, the durability of the entire door lock 1 is affected. Moreover, a general door lock 1 is required to lock automatically after the door is closed. Otherwise people who forget to lock the door inadvertently or leave the houses in a hurry without locking the door could make the house a tempting target for burglars and villains, and result in serious risks and safety concerns to the properties and people living in the house.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, the primary object of the invention is to provide an improved bolt dock for door locks that automatically locks the door when the door is closed, and prevents the bolt from deforming to achieve safe locking and increase service life of the lock.
The invention mainly includes a bolt dock that has an upper bolt set and a lower bolt set covering by a lid to couple with an inner handle and an outer handle for installing on a lock opening of a door to ensure safe locking and achieve longer durability of the lock.